<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un beso no es tan malo by WhiteAremis32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763477">Un beso no es tan malo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32'>WhiteAremis32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un beso accidental por Mikey. El pecoso aprovechara una oportunidad para jugarle una terrible broma a sus hermanos y es a partir de ahi cuando Leo comenzará a sentir cosas por su hermano temperamental; porque cada quien se enamora de alguna u otra forma</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fue uno de mis primeros fics. Disculpen las erratas ortográficas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche era fría como cualquier otra, las tortugas habían vuelto de una ardua batalla contra los kraangs y como siempre... cierta tortuga de antifaz rojo no había obedecido ciertas órdenes de su hermano Leo, lo cual fue una gran controversia para estos dos.</p><p>En la alcantarilla las cuatros tortugas se encontraban ahí, Mikey y Donnie se encontraban observando la típica discusión entre Leo y Raph. Los dos hermanos se miraban fijamente en silencia, hasta que Raph rompió aquel inquietante silencio.</p><p>- ¡Estoy harto de seguir siempre tus órdenes Leo! – se quejaba Raphael con una expresión de enojo</p><p>- Es enserio – fue la contestación de Leo – Es por eso que yo soy el líder</p><p>- ¡Ese es el problema, siempre crees tener la razón en todo!</p><p>- Es por tu culpa que los kraangs escaparan, solo por no seguir mis órdenes Raph</p><p>- Estoy harto de que me digas mis errores</p><p>Mientras éste par de tortugas seguían discutiendo, no se percataron que cada vez que decían alguna injusticia de cada uno acortaban la distancia entre estos dos; Mikey que aun seguía observando aquella disputa, por su mente le paso una idea muy alocada.</p><p>- Ya sé cómo hacer que dejen de discutir – pensaba internamente la tortuga – si lo hago probablemente los dos me maten, bueno... más Raph– pensaba Mikey</p><p>Mikey se acercó a donde estaban sus dos hermanos con esa cercanía; como Leo y Raph seguía atacándose con palabras no se percataron de que Mikey estaba observando su discusión a sus costados; Mikey con una sonrisa de picardía miraba de un lado a otro en dirección de Raph y Leo, justamente cuando al fin encontró el momento exacto, Mikey tomó las cabezas de amos haciendo que éste par de tortugas se besarán intencionalmente. </p><p>Donnie observó atentamente abriendo sus ojos como platos y solo puedo exclamar un simple "Wow".</p><p>Ante aquel beso a causa de la travesura de Mikey, tanto Raph y Leo abrieron de par en par sus ojos ante aquello que ocurría; ¿Cuántos segundos transcurrieron?... uno..., dos..., tres..., ¡ni siquiera puedo llegar ese tiempo!, pasaron cinco..., cinco largos segundos que para éste par fue como una eternidad de la cual nunca quería acabar; ni siquiera Mikey los seguía sosteniendo, pero ¿por qué?... aun no lo sabían. Luego de esos cinco segundos más largos de sus vidas tanto Raph y Leo se separaron, ambos muy sonrojados, sin decir palabra alguna.</p><p>- Awwww – dijo Mikey – se ve que a ambos les gustó ese beso jeje, por que no lo repiten</p><p>- ¡MIKEY! – exclamó algo furioso Raphael</p><p>- Upss... creo que no debí haber hecho eso – dijo Mikey para salir corriendo de ahí</p><p>Mientras que Raph perseguía a Mikey; Leo aun parecía que se encontraba aturdido por aquel fugaz beso. Leo paso uno de sus dedos por sus labios (si así se le pueden llamar)</p><p>- Vaya – exclamó – ese beso no fue tan... malo – dijo la tortuga de antifaz azul, que en otras palabras, le había gustado aquel beso que ocurrió por culpa de Mikey</p><p>- He... Leo... no estás enojado con... Mikey? – pregunto la tortuga de antifaz púrpura</p><p>- Por qué debería de estarlo – fue su respuesta. Donnie parecía estar algo confundido con la respuesta de su hermano "Que extraño", pensó Donnie, "Mejor olvidaré lo que mis ojos me hicieron ver" – pensó para si mismo la tortuga de antifaz púrpura</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael muy lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus pesados parpados, bostezo un poco al mismo tiempo que se estiraba, luego giró un poco su cabeza a la derecha mirando a su hermano, su líder, quien yacía a su lado durmiendo mientras la sabana cubría todo su cuerpo, solamente dejando ver una parte de su cabeza con los ojos levemente cerrados, luego de un momento, Leo se giró hacia su lado contrario para quedar de frente con Raphael; el líder abrió sus ojos solo para poder ver una enternecedora sonrisa por parte del temperamental, una que reflejaba lo muy feliz que estaba en ese momento; Leonardo se levantó un poco al mismo tiempo que se detenía y dejaba escapar un leve quejido de su boca y colocando una mano en la parte de su plastrón donde tenía la venda puesta.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el de ojos verdes preocupado por su situación</p><p>- S-sí – se reincorporo una vez más. El temerario líder tenía una venda que cubría gran parte de su cintura</p><p>- No debiste esforzarte mucho a noche</p><p>- Tenía que hacerlo para disfrutar nuestra primera vez – trató de levantarse, y una vez más se lastimó con su acción</p><p>- No te esfuerzos más del que no puedes – lo detuvo</p><p>- Está bien – el de rojo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.</p><p>Sin embargo, retornémonos al verdadero comienzo de la historia hasta llegar a este preciso momento</p><p>Día 30</p><p>Leonardo PoV</p><p>Desde aquella insolente travesura que Mikey nos hizo... desde ese entonces me... me he sentido algo raro, cada noche en mis profundos sueños siempre revivo ese beso fugaz, sin embargo si se lo mencionó a Raph, puede que se moleste conmigo, aunque nunca nadie dijo que no podía enamorar y conquistar a Raph a mi manera</p><p>Fin del PoV</p><p>En la noche de la huida con los movers de Baxter; Donnie y Mikey eran el equipo B, mientras que Leo y Raph eran el A, en esos momentos en el tejado</p><p>- Oye Raph – llamó la atención de su hermano, el de rojo lo miró de reojo y luego se dio la media vuelta para verlo de frente</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres bobonardo? – frunció el ceño molesto</p><p>- Quiero hablarte sobre... el beso – musitó algo apenado</p><p>- Otra vez con lo mismo – se quejó, dándose la media vuelta al estar cansado de ori siempre la misma canción, literalmente.</p><p>- Si pero yo...</p><p>- Escucha Leo – regreso a verlo para hablarle seriamente sobre lo que iba a decir - no sé qué te haya hecho sentir el pequeño incidente entre nosotros pero NO EXISTE – remarcó cruzándose de brazos mientras torcía un poco los labios.</p><p>- Por supuesto que existe – comenzó a invadir su espacio personal mientras que éste retrocedía hasta quedar sin escapatoria entre el concreto y el temerario líder</p><p>- Solo fue algo pasajero, no existe, todo fue por culpa de Mikey</p><p>- Ignora lo que hizo Mikey, piensa en lo que yo siento ahora</p><p>- No lo haré – se puso nervioso por la cercanía de Leo hacia su rostro, hasta poder sentir su respiración tan cerca fusionándose con la suya, hasta que sus labios se unieron una vez más, muy molesto Raphael lo separó de él</p><p>- Pareciera que solo estás jugando – se limpió la boca por aquel beso</p><p>- No lo hago</p><p>- Leo – hablo sutilmente – no lo hagas más, no quiero tener una relación amorosa con uno de mi... mismo género y mucho menos con mi propio hermano</p><p>- No tiene nada de malo, solo dame una oportunidad</p><p>- Nunca y jamás sucederá hagas lo que hagas</p><p>Y en ese instante los movers hicieron su aparición, dejando de lado su extraña conversación para combatir con esas pequeñas máquinas molestas; mientras tanto, los otros dos hermanos los observaban desde lejos con un catalejo en las manos del esbelto.</p><p>- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Leo se enamorara de Raph?</p><p>- Una simple travesura mía – rió un poco – por suerte Raph nunca logró atraparme ese día</p><p>Después los dos prosiguieron a buscar la guarida de Baxter para detener a los movers</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 28</p><p>Era media noche; y entre la obscuridad de los pasillos, Leo camino hasta el cuarto de Raph, éste entró a su habitación y vio a Raphael dormido plácidamente en su cama, mientras abrazaba un adorable oso de felpa, el líder sonrió y entró por completo mientras cerraba la puerta por detrás, miró a Spike quien despertó, Leonardo miró a la tortuga mascota mostró un dedo entre sus labios (señal de guardar silencio) y siguió caminando hasta la cama del temperamental y sin pisca de malicia se acomodó junto a él, luego lo abrazo mientras dormía.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Raph comenzó a abrirlos ojos y a su lado pudo ver Leo</p><p>- Buenos días – dijo Leo con su impecable sonrisa</p><p>- ¡...!</p><p>Después la tortuga de bandana azul se posiciono sobre el de rojo para besarlo sin más, después el temperamental se lo quitó de encima</p><p>- Leo, ya te dije que NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO – se limpió sus labios</p><p>- ¿Y tú crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente?</p><p>- Ehm... sí, eso creí</p><p>- Tardare pero, sé que accederás después</p><p>- Si así quieres romper tus ilusiones hazlo, pero sal de mi cuarto – ordenó con su mirada molesta.</p><p>Después de un par de minutos fueron a desayunar y luego a entrenar, seguido después tuvieron un descanso; mientras que el líder se quedó a meditar un momento en el dojo, Splinter con la mirada seria se acercó a su hijo de azul</p><p>- Hijo mío – Leo se desconcentró para prestarle atención a su padre, éste se levantó y lo miro de frente </p><p>- ¿Si, maestro Splinter?</p><p>- Estás enamorado de Raphael ¿no es cierto? – inquirió mientras acariciaba su barba</p><p>- Y-yo.... No, n-no es cierto</p><p>- No hace falta que lo niegues Leonardo, es muy fácil saberlo</p><p>- P-pero cómo lo supo?</p><p>- Se puede ver claramente en tu mirada – dio une breve pausa – y en tu actitud</p><p>- ¿no está molesto por ello?</p><p>- Por supuesto que no hijo mío - Leo tuvo un aire de alivio</p><p>- Sensei – suspiro – cómo puedo yo enamorar a Raphael?</p><p>- No lo trates como un hermano, trátalo como algo más allá de esos límites, tampoco excedas demasiado, no querrás que se aleje de ti ¿o sí?</p><p>- Tiene razón Maestro Splinter</p><p>- Ya no te interrumpo más, te dejare meditar</p><p>- Hai Sensei – volvió a acomodarse en posición </p><p>Mientras tanto en el laboratorio</p><p>- Oye Mikey</p><p>- ¿Sí, Don? – caminaba hacia él con un par de herramientas que le había pedido el esbelto</p><p>- Si tu hiciste que Raph se enamorara de Leo con un beso... ¿cres que puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo y Abril?</p><p>- Puede ser, nadie me llama Doctor Corazón por nada</p><p>- Mikey ¬¬ nadie te dice así</p><p>- Pero lo harán de ahora en adelante</p><p>- Entonces... ¿lo harás?</p><p>- Dónde quieras, cuando quieras</p><p>- Bien, déjame pensar el lugar indicado – pensó un poco.</p><p>Mientras tanto en la cocina, Raphael, le estaba dando de comer a su querida mascota Spike, hasta que sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon por detrás, mientras lo besaba en el cuello, sabía perfectamente quien era.</p><p>- Leo, ya te dije que no quiero – bufó mientras intentaba zafarse </p><p>- Pero yo sí – lo beso aún más</p><p>- No lo hagas, se siente... raro – al fin se apartó de él – Nunca entenderás – susprio</p><p>- No – dijo cortante mientras sonreía</p><p>- Lo que tu sientes no es real</p><p>- Entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón late cuando estoy junto a ti?</p><p>- No sé, estás... enfermo o yo que sé – Leo solo se encogió de brazos – el punto es que me dejes en paz</p><p>- Tratare </p><p>Después de un par de horas llegó la noche y con ello el patrullaje nocturno en el tortu-móvil, después decidieron tomar turno de vigilancia </p><p>- Chicos – hablo el esbelto – ustedes dos quédense aquí, Mikey y yo vigilaremos primero – dijo con el fin de planear su beso con la chica soñada de él</p><p>- ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño Raph</p><p>- Somos el equipo B y... porque hablaremos de negocios – dijo posando una brazo por encima del pecoso</p><p>- Ah sí? – frunció el ceño confundido Mikey</p><p>- Sí Mikey, de lo que te comente en el laboratorio - masculló el alto</p><p>- Ah eso...., si, s, cosas de negocios</p><p>- No, esperen – los detuvo el temperamental – no me dejen aquí solo con... Leo – masculló, y los dos hermanos salieron</p><p>- Parece que la suerte está de mi lado – comentó audaz el líder</p><p>- No te atrevas a acercarte – hablo molesto desde su lugar, Leo solo rió divertido</p><p>- Te ves lindo cuando te enojas</p><p>- ¡Cállate! No lo soy - inflo los cachetes molesto por su comentario, no quería que lo viera de esa forma como le decía... lindo</p><p>En ese preciso momento, el t-phone del líder comenzó a sonar, el contesto la llamada, era algo urgente de sus dos hermanos menores, de inmediato salieron del tortu-móvil para reunirse con ellos y acudir a la emergencia </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 27</p><p>Las tortugas habían acabado con su entrenamiento madrugador como solían hacer, mientras tanto Raph trataba de alejarse de Leo, todo lo posible para que no lo molestara en todo el santo día. Ahora había aprendido la lección desde aquella vez, siempre debía cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave y seguro, para que su hermano no entrara por la noche y toparse con tal sorpresita de verlo por la mañana; no señor, no más molestia para él; luego Raph se dirigió a su cuarto para darle de comer a su fiel tortuga mascota, Spike, sin que su molesto hermano mayor y líder enamorado se entrometiera; él se sentó en su cama mientras dejaba a Spike en una mesita, quien luego le dio una hoja que comer, sin embargo Raphael sintió como unos brazos rodeaban todo su cuerpo por detrás de él, giró su cabeza y se percató de que era Leonardo... otra vez</p><p>- Leo... ¿c-cómo entraste? – preguntó mientras que traba de quitarse los brazos que lo rodeaban</p><p>- Dejaste la puerta abierta y supuse que vendrías a encerrarte con tu tortuga... como siempre – hizo una expresión de celos, al saber que prefería estar solo y con su tortuga</p><p>- Si... claro, ahora suéltame – se forcejeó</p><p>- No quiero – dijo caprichosamente mientras se aferraba más</p><p>- Pero yo sí – se molestó – si no me sueltas en este instante... juró que te golpeó</p><p>- Adelante, hazlo – lo soltó – si tanto te hace feliz golpearme, te doy el permiso de hacerlo – el temperamental apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza pero.... Solo suspiro y desvió la mirada, no quería hacerlo realmente, ahora su hermano se comportaba como un perrito hambriento de amor y cariño que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que accediera a todo ello</p><p>- Solo... vete de aquí – Leo no tuvo otra opción más que escucharlo, dejándolo completamente solo en su habitación, mientras que Raph siguió dándole de comer a su tortuga mascota</p><p>(Horas después)</p><p>Muy molesto Raphael salió de su cuarto a buscar a su hermano menor. Mikey estaba muy concentrado jugando sus videojuegos en la máquina </p><p>- ¡MIKEY! – gritó con furia al momento de verle y sin previo aviso éste se abalanzó contra él</p><p>- ¿Qué? y-yo no hice nada – dijo aterrado</p><p>- Claro que hiciste algo</p><p>- ¿Ah sí? – frunció el ceño confundido</p><p>- SÍ – exclamó – por tu culpa Leo está enamorado de mí</p><p>- Ahh... eso – dijo con un tono más calmado</p><p>- Ahora haz que Leo deje esa ESTÚPIDA IDEA</p><p>- Por qué yo? – se levantó al fin</p><p>- Porque en primer lugar tú lo provocaste – dijo colocando un dedo en el plastrón del menor</p><p>- No tengo la culpa de como funcionen las emociones de cada uno</p><p>- No me importa, soluciónalo tu</p><p>- Ehm... Raph, qué pasa si no puedo – preguntó temeroso mientras bajaba la mirada</p><p>- Te dejare la cara llena de moretones – amenazó mientras apretaba sus puños, el pecoso solo trago saliva pesadamente</p><p>- Oye – dijo Don en rescate del menor </p><p>- ¿¡Qué?! – contestó mordazmente el temperamental</p><p>- No te atrevas a amenazar a Mikey</p><p>- ¡¿...?!</p><p>- Gracias, hermano – sonrió Mikey</p><p>- Lo necesito vivo para que me ayude con algo – puso una cara pervertida de tan solo imaginar el momento cuando Mikey, uniera a Abril y a él en un "accidental" beso – así que no te atrevas a hacerle algo</p><p>- ¿Y qué si lo hago? – cuestionó cruzándose los brazos</p><p>- Le meteré la idea a Leo de que puede tener una oportunidad contigo – rió malicioso ante lo que dijo, Raphael solo se quedó lívido</p><p>- De acuerdo – dijo rendido – no le haré nada a ese enano verde – masculló</p><p>- Me alegro que entiendas hermanito – rió Mikey</p><p>- Ahora acompáñame – Don tomó la mano de Mikey para darle algunas ideas de lo que tenía que hacer con su ansiado beso, Raph solo los miró como ellos dos se iban, sin darse cuenta que una vez más Leo lo tomó por sorpresa y lo besó, lo que hizo que esta vez sus mejillas se sonrojaran acumulándose un leve calor en ellas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 26</p><p>Raphael estaba alerta ante todo; miraba a ambos lados de que Leonardo no lo siguiera o que lo tomara por sorpresa; no le gustaba como él lo miraba, Raphael tenía una excelente idea que lo sacaría de su problema sin embargo no quería parecer un niño soplón así que pensó un poco; su idea era provocar a Raph a Leo muy "sutilmente" en frente de Splinter; Raph se quedó así pensativo por unos instantes dejando su guardia baja y... sorpresivamente por detrás de él en el sofá, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sentía como su sangre se acumulada abruptamente en sus mejillas, sintió un sinfín de extraños cosquilleos por detrás de su nuca; pues era Leo quien besaba muy sensualmente su cuello, una parte sensible para la tortuga de los sai.</p><p>- ¿No te gusta? – </p><p>- No – dijo casi inaudible tratando de no hacer ningún ruido extraño</p><p>- No lo parece – sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, que luego se colocó encima de él dejándolo por debajo de éste, después colocó su rostro muy cerca de él</p><p>- B-basta – dijo sonrojado – m-me haces sentir raro</p><p>- Entonces lo estoy logrando – suspiró - ¿sabías que tienes lindos ojos?</p><p>- ¿De veras lo crees? – preguntó sonrojado y apacible, en seguida pensó por un par de segundos y luego reaccionó - ¡Claro que los tengo! – exclamó con las mejillas infladas y coloradas</p><p>- Ahora que lo pienso mejor, siempre tuviste razón, tienes un cuerpo sexy – rió</p><p>- Gracias... espera ¡cállate! ¡Deja de decir cosas así, solo juegas conmigo!</p><p>- No es cierto, yo te quiero – colocó su cara en el cuello del temperamental, haciendo que se sintiera de una forma extraña</p><p>- ¡¿Por qué no puedo quitarme a BOBO-NARDO de encima..., me siento indefenso pero... al menos Leo ha dicho cosas lindas sobre mí ¡Aaah! ¡Basta! ¡Estúpido cuerpo y mente! Estoy confundido...</p><p>Una vez más Leo posó sus labios en los de él, Raph intentó mover su cabeza pero el líder lo tomo de las mejillas para que no se moviera, y sin más lo besó, para luego tomar su cabeza y profundizar más el beso.</p><p>- Mira lo que te traje – dijo mostrándole una rosa roja mientras se levantaba un poco</p><p>- Qué es eso?</p><p>- Una flor, es muy bonita, la traje para ti, creo que se llama Rosa</p><p>- ¿Y por qué si es roja? – frunció el ceño</p><p>- Yo también lo pensé, pero, hay de muchos colores</p><p>- ¿Para qué me la trajiste?</p><p>- No es obvio, la rosa es roja que refleja tu temperamento, al mismo tiempo que está llena de espinas que refleja lo salvaje en ti, es muy hermosa como tú y muy difícil de obtener por sus afiladas espinas que no deja que la toquen como debe de ser – Raph apenado la recibió solo para no hacer sentir mal a su hermano, según él.</p><p>- Solo no lo vayan a hacer aquí – hablo burlonamente Donviendo la posición en la que estaban los dos</p><p>- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Raph molesto mientras su cara se ponía más roja de lo normal</p><p>- Solo bromeo – en ese instante llegó Mikey – oye, ya está todo preparado para esta noche?</p><p>- Si, solo falta Abril – sonrió – aunque no me llevo así con ella, que tal si nos descubre – dijo asustándose </p><p>- No lo creo, te asustas por nada</p><p>- A propósito – hablo Leo mientras se levantaba un poco, sin dejar de estar sobre el temperamental – No hemos hecho patrullaje en algunos días</p><p>- Porque pasas mucho tiempo con tu Raphie – hablo Mikey</p><p>- Ese no es el punto – se ruborizó el líder</p><p>- Sí, si lo es – dijo Donnie apoyando al pequeño pecoso</p><p>- Eso no importa, hoy haremos patrullaje nocturno</p><p>- Seguro que no es para estar a solas con Raphael? – frunció el ceño Mikey mientras les mandaba una mirada suspicaz</p><p>- No suena mal</p><p>- ¡No le den ideas! – se quejó el de rojo</p><p>- Espera hermano – Mikey hablo en referencia hacia Donnie – si vamos hoy..., no podremos hacer lo predicho</p><p>- Quizás mañana – hablo desanimado</p><p>- Okay</p><p>- Entonces es hora de irnos – ordenó el líder</p><p>- Sí – dijeron</p><p>Los tres se prepararon para salir, sin embargo Raph tardó un poco porque fue a guardar la rosa que le regalo su hermano enamorado, luego los tres se fueron</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 23</p><p>Lo chicos salieron a hacer su típico patrullaje, sin embargo volvieron temprano pues no hubo amenaza que detener.</p><p>EN EL LABORATORIO</p><p>- ¡Donnie! </p><p>- ¿Qué quieres Raph? – preguntó confundido al oír su nombre por parte de él</p><p>- Quiero que... me hagas un... perfume que sea irresistible ante Leo</p><p>- ¿Eh? Y ... para qué quieres eso?</p><p>- Voy a provocar a Leo en frente de sensei</p><p>- ¿Para qué?</p><p>- Lo acusaré sin acusar, sus acciones lo van a delatar y así me va a dejar en paz</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?</p><p>- ... Sí</p><p>- Okay, al menos podrías esperar, tengo otros planes</p><p>- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Con quién?</p><p>- Con Mikey</p><p>- ¿Sigues con eso?</p><p>- Sí</p><p>Esa misma tarde; Donnie se llevó a Mikey para su plan con Abril. Raphael temía quedarse solo con su hermano, así que se encerró en su cuarto.</p><p>CON MIKEY Y DONNIE</p><p>- Recuerdas el plan ¿cierto?</p><p>- Sí... espera... uhm</p><p>- Se te olvido ¿cierto?</p><p>- Sí u_u – suspiro - ¿puedes repetirlo?</p><p>- De acuerdo</p><p>En la alcantarilla</p><p>Leo sabía que sus dos hermanos menores habían salido y ahora se quedaría a solas con Raphael, él logro abrir la puerta del cuarto de su temperamental hermano, la tortuga de los sai estaba descansando, no dormía, solo descansaba con los ojos bien cerrados, el líder sorpresivamente se subió a la cama asustando a Raph</p><p>- ¡Leo!</p><p>- Hola Raphie</p><p>- ¿Co-cómo entraste?</p><p>- Con una pequeña llave que encontré por ahí</p><p>Una vez más Leo tomo los brazos de Raph haciéndolo sonrojar</p><p>- B-basta Leo – el líder besaba su cuello – N-no me gusta cómo se... siente – se quejó mientras se movía</p><p>- A mí sí je</p><p>Con los otro dos; Abril había llegado al lugar indicado, Donnie y Abril estuvieron conversando un poco, luego comenzaron a hacer un par de retos, Don y Abril estaba muy cerca, casi podían sentir las respiraciones de cada uno, sin previo aviso Mikey apareció, sin embargo antes de que hiciera otra vez su travesura, se percató de que algo no andaba bien, así que se alejó abruptamente.</p><p>- Don, no funciono</p><p>- ¡Funcionar qué! - cuestionó Abril con los brazos cruzados</p><p>- N-nada jeje, te lo dije Donnie</p><p>- Hablen chicos – trató de articular palabras el esbelto, pero, no sabía cómo explicarlo</p><p>- Yo te lo diré pelirroja – llegó Casey sin avisar</p><p>- ¿En serio?</p><p>- Sí, escuche a Mikey y a Don que harían un pequeño juego para que tu besaras a Don por accidente</p><p>- ¿Eso es verdad? – se exaltó la chica pelirroja, los hermanos muy callados se miraron entre sí – Chicos – masculló</p><p>- Sí..., lo hicimos – hablo el científico </p><p>- ¿Por qué harían algo así? – preguntó la joven</p><p>- Por algo... tonto</p><p>- Creí que eran mis amigos</p><p>- Donnie me obligo</p><p>- No es verdad</p><p>Abril ya no quería seguir escuchando más de sus incoherencias, así que muy indignada se fue junto con Casey.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en la alcantarilla, Leo y Raph compartían un chocolate en la boca, cada quien se comió una parte de este, luego de que terminaran de comérselo, Leo lamió los labios del de rojo.</p><p>- Quizás no me quieras pero me complaces – rió el de azul</p><p>- Solo lo hice para que dejaras de hacer esa... tonta cara de cachorro mojado – bufó y luego suspiro – Escucha Leo... t-te propongo algo</p><p>- ¿Cuál?</p><p>- Si tanto estás así de... querer besarme y cosas de más, te hago el trato de que... me... tengas por una noche y después me dejes en paz – El líder se detuvo, luego se levantó un poco para después reír ante sus palabras</p><p>- Suena tentador Raphie, pero no</p><p>- Cr-creí que querías hacerme eso</p><p>- Yo haría todo por ti, y estar junto a ti, yo quiero tu amor y que me ames al igual que yo – lo besó una vez más</p><p>- Eso significa que seguirás molestándome ¿no es así?</p><p>- Si así tú lo llamas.... Sí</p><p>- Te odio</p><p>- Yo te amo más</p><p>- No entiendes que dije TE ODIO – remarcó</p><p>- Lo tomaré como un "te amo" por tu léxico </p><p>- Que empalagoso eres</p><p>- Gracias</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 22</p><p>Donatello con todo y su desdicha, había creado el perfume especial para su temperamental hermano, éste perfume estaba lleno de feromonas y cosas para excitar a todo aquel que lo oliera, que haría que fue irresistible y súper poderoso </p><p>- Aquí tienes Raph – dijo entregándoselo </p><p>- ¿Cómo funciona? - inquirió</p><p>- Solo debes aplicarte una pequeña dosis y recalcó PE-QUE-ÑA, solo que no lo hagas frente a mi o a Mikey</p><p>- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso también actuaran como Bobo-nardo?</p><p>- Tal vez..., es lo que llegue a concluir</p><p>- Okay – dijo saliendo del laboratorio</p><p>El líder estaba sentado en el sofá con su mirada infantil viendo Héroes Espaciales, Raph se acercó un poco a su líder hermano y luego sutilmente comenzó a ponerse ese perfume, primeramente se puso un poco, sin embargo no vio ningún efecto en él, así que se puco un poco más y disimuladamente se acercó otro poquito más a su líder hermano; Leo captó el aroma excitante y embriagador, repentinamente regreso a ver a Raph, al mismo tiempo que empezó a fantasear, una vez negó por sus sucios pensamientos que tenía pero..., no pudo evitar tenerlos</p><p>- Ca-cálmate Leo... n-no pienses en eso.... Ngn... ¿qu-qué diría Raph de ti?... s-solo no lo hagas... nhg- pensaba mientras seguí a Raph con la vista, la tortuga de los sai entró al dojo disimuladamente, el líder n resistió en seguirlo, y ya en el lugar, Raph estaba preparado para "entrenar", sin embargo miró a Leo</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí BOBO-NARDO? – alzó la voz para llamar la atención de Splinter quien estaba dentro de su pequeña habitación </p><p>- Yo... s-solo viene a... v-verte – comenzó a acercarse a su hermano</p><p>- Si, como no – bufó - ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Leo lo dejo en el suelo, quedando sobre él - ¡D-detente!, Leo no contesto y con una irada llena de lujuria comenzó a hacerse camino entre las piernas de éste - ¡LEO! – estaba más que sonrojado, ¿acaso se lo iba a hacer ahí mismo?, cuando de repente un "Clang" se hizo sonar.</p><p>- ¡Auch! – exclamó Leo despertando del hipnotismo del perfume, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza, luego regreso a ver al dueño de ese golpe de bastón – Sensei</p><p>- ¡Vio lo que estaba haciendo! – exclamó Raph molesto mientras se quitaba de encima a Leo</p><p>- Si Raphael, si lo vi, ahora quiero queretírate, hablaré muy seriamente con él – Raph se levantó al igual que Leonardo, éste con paso veloz salió del dojo al mismo tiempo que sonreía pues su plan había salido al perfección</p><p>- Leonardo ¿qué crees que hacías?</p><p>- Sensei..., no lo recuerdo..., no me sentía yo mismo en ese momento</p><p>- Creí que no te excederías con eso</p><p>- Lo siento Maestro Splinter</p><p>- Creo que deberías disculparte con él</p><p>- Tiene razón, sensei – tristemente salió del dojo.</p><p>Raphael salía del baño, pues se había dado una ducha para quitarse el aroma del perfume, se secaba con una toalla mientras salía, quien de repente se topó con su líder hermano cerca de los baños.</p><p>- ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres? – dio un paso hacia atrás</p><p>- Te incomodo ¿no es cierto? </p><p>- Más de lo que crees</p><p>- Primero que nada, lo lamento, perdón por como actué allá</p><p>- De acuerdo... y?</p><p>- Raphael tu... ganas, te dejaré de molestar</p><p>- Por fin</p><p>- ... si</p><p>- ¿Sí? ¿Aún hay más?</p><p>- Si me dejas besarte una vez más</p><p>- Si con eso me dejaras en paz, s-sí – muy sonrojado accedió a su petición, Leo otra vez acercando su rostro, Raph no quería abrir sus labios ante las acciones de él, así que la tortuga de las katanas lamio un poco sus labios, mientras que Raph muy tímido accedió abriendo la boca para dejarlo entrar en la suya – Que asqueroso se siente esto, p-pero no importa, con eso me dejara de molestar con su falso amor que siente- pensó</p><p>Luego del beso, Leo se separó de él</p><p>- Juro que desde ahora, te dejare de molestar – susurró y luego se fue a su cuarto.</p><p>Luego Raph se limpió la boca, seguido después se encamino a la máquina de videojuegos, para distraerse un poco de lo que había pasado, se puso a jugar, luego de un par de segundos Mikey llegó para hacerle algo de compañía.</p><p>- ¿Cómo estuvo tu beso con Leo? – </p><p>- Nada que te importe</p><p>- Porque a mi parecer te gustó lo que hizo Leo – rió graciosamente – No hiciste nada para evitarlo</p><p>- Lo hice con el único fin de dejarme en paz</p><p>- ¿En serio? Creí que realmente te gustaba</p><p>- Ni que estuviera loco</p><p>- Pensé que Leo...</p><p>- Si vas a seguir hablando de lo que pasó, será mejor que te largues de aquí</p><p>- Okay, ya no digo nada, solo diré que tendré una mejor puntuación que la tuya</p><p>- Sigue soñando, enano</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 19</p><p>Raph estaba en su cama con los ojos bien cerrados, aún era de madrugada y entre los lúcidos sueños de la tortuga de los sai, repetía un y otra vez el nombre de Leo</p><p>- ah... ngh... Leo... L-leo... mmh a-abrázame... ngh... yo creo que... también te... t-te... - y abruptamente despertó de su extraño y comprometedor sueño, Raph reaccionó por un instante de lo que estaba soñando, debía admitirlo, en esos últimos días se sentía raro, como una extraña sensación que le hacía falta algo, aparentemente Leo seguía con su promesa de no molestarle más con su raro amor entre hermanos que "supuestamente" sentía por él</p><p>Minutos después salió de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina, Mikey preparaba el desayuno como costumbre, Raph cuando entró vio a Leo ahí, sentado en una silla junto a la mesa, inconscientemente se sonrojo al ver a L eo ahí, sin ni siquiera acercarse a él.</p><p>Después de desayunar se fueron a entrenar y, luego de terminar, Mikey se fue a jugar sus videojuegos, Donnie con sus experimentos, Leo a ver la televisión y Raph a pensar en su cuarto sobre la situación.</p><p>Raph POV</p><p>Leo ya no me molesta con su amor hacia mí pero... ¿por qué siento que hace falta que lo haga?... estoy confundido, no creo que me haya enamorado de Leo... ¿o sí?</p><p>Quizás la respuesta esta es mis sueños repentinos, para que seguir con esto si no entiendo, iré con Donnie, él tiene las respuestas a casi todo lo que se le pregunta.</p><p>FIN POV</p><p>Dicho y hecho, Raph salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al laboratorio de Donnie. Tiempo después Raph entró al lugar</p><p>- Donnie – el de púrpura se dio la media vuelta para prestarle más atención - ¿P-por qué me siento tan raro?</p><p>- No entiendo</p><p>- Leo..., ya no me molesta con eso, sin embargo..., e-extraño que lo haga</p><p>- ¿Pensé que odiabas eso?</p><p>- Ya lo sé, ni yo mismo sé qué es lo que me ocurre</p><p>- Creo que... de alguna forma... tú te sientes atraído hacia él</p><p>- ¿En serio? – frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos - ¡No lo creo! – se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada</p><p>- Tú pareces ser más bien bipolar – comenzó a reír</p><p>- ¡No es verdad! </p><p>- Claro que lo es, primero admites que lo extrañas y ahora niegas sentir algo por él</p><p>- Sí es así, tú – apuntó con su dedo – me ayudaras a que Leo vuelva conmigo</p><p>- ¿Disculpa?</p><p>- Sí, con un plan que no podrá fallar</p><p>- Lo siento pero ya tengo planes para que Abril acepte mis disculpas y vuelva a hablarme</p><p>- Te dije que no lo hicieras – suspiro - ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?</p><p>- Ya que</p><p>Minutos después Raphael tomó bruscamente el brazo de Mikey, llevándolo a la cocina</p><p>- Raph, lo siento, yo no me comí tu pedazo de pizza, fue Donnie</p><p>- No es por eso... espera ¡qué!, entonces si fuiste tú</p><p>- Bueno sí..., lo siento, no golpees este lindo rostro</p><p>- Cállate enano, no es por eso, ahora tú debes hacer que Leonardo regrese conmigo</p><p>- ...</p><p>- ...</p><p>- ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?</p><p>- ... Sí</p><p>- Al principio creí que querías que hiciera lo contrario a eso</p><p>- Ahora ya no, o lo haces o... destruiré todas tus figuras de acción</p><p>- Okay, okay, lo haré, pero no lo hagas</p><p>- Gracias enano</p><p>Y...¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 18</p><p>Todos había despertado una vez más, sin embargo Leonado había más tarde de lo habitual; Raphael ya había terminado de desayunar, así que Leo se dirigió a la cocina, en la mesa había dos platos, Donnie estaba desayunando y el otro era de Mikey</p><p>- Mikey, esté es mi plato?</p><p>- No, es mío</p><p>- Y dónde está mi desayuno?</p><p>- No lo hice</p><p>- ¿Por qué?</p><p>- Bueno, reflexioné un poco sobre mis acciones y por lo visto creo que te rendiste con Raph</p><p>- ... Así es y eso qué tiene que ver con... desayunar  – frunció el ceño</p><p>- Haré revivir tu espíritu luchador, así que haré tu desayuno hasta que vuelvas con Raph</p><p>- ¿Es una broma, verdad?</p><p>- Nop</p><p>Leo sin darle importancia a sus palabras, se preparó sus tallarines especiales, luego de que terminaran se fue a entrenar a pensar en las palabras de su hermano menor. En el dojo, ninguno de los tres hermanos se presentó, para le se le hizo algo extraño.</p><p>- Maestro Splinter, dónde están los demás? – inquirió confundido </p><p>- Hijo mío, hoy no habrá entrenamiento hasta que reflexiones sobre lo que has hecho, no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás</p><p>- Habla de que me he rendido con Raphael?</p><p>- Exacto - Leo comenzó a reír, ahora parecía que todos estaban obligando a volver con su rudo hermano, bueno, al menos no Donnie o eso es lo que él creía; el líder se encamino hasta el laboratorio, quería ver si podía ayudar en algo a su hermano más alto, a lo que igual fue la respuesta de los demás, muy molesto se refugió en su habitación, donde comenzó a hablarse así mismo.</p><p>- Ahora todos quieren que regrese con Raphael – dio un leve suspiro mientras se escondió entre sus sabanas – me hubiera gustado que todos le hubieran dicho lo mismo a Raph para que estuviera conmigo, pero como soy el líder, nadie me respeta – se quejó – apuesto que es una tonta prueba de Raphael, sin embargo seguiré con mi palabra de nunca más molestarlo e intentar enamorarlo – dejo caer una lagrima por sus bellos ojos azules – es imposible enamorar a alguien como Raphael, si tan solo me hubiera aceptado antes... me sentiría realmente feliz – suspiro – sin embargo , todos quieren darme esperanzas pero Raph no me quiere..., no vale la pena luchar por algo así.</p><p>Afuera en la sede, los tres hermanos se reunieron</p><p>- Creen que esto esté funcionando? – hablo el esbelto con el ceño fruncido</p><p>- Estas cosas llevan tiempo – hablo el temperamental – después Leo regresara a mi</p><p>- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Mikey</p><p>- Por supuesto</p><p>- Leo pareciera estar firme ante lo que decíamos - dijo Donnie</p><p>- No se preocupen, Leo pronto cederá </p><p>- No crees que es más fácil decirle que lo amas a que tengamos que hacer todo eso? – comentó Mikey</p><p>- ¡No! – se sonrojo – No quiero parecer fácil, prefiero a que el me busque a que yo lo haga – bufó, luego se dirigió a su cuarto para alimentar a su tortuga mascota</p><p>- Siento que esto va a funcionar – Donnie susurró a su pequeño hermano </p><p>- Yo también</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 12</p><p>La situación era igual, el líder de las tortugas seguía sin ceder ante las palabras que sus hermanos y sensei le decían, ahora había poco entrenamiento y el único lugar donde parecía que todo iba normal era cuando salían a hacer su patrullaje nocturno, sin embargo a la hora de volver a la alcantarilla era lo mismo.</p><p>Leo evitaba hablar de eso al igual que Raph, pero al poco tiempo las cosas se fueron suavizando por decirlo así; Raphael se había rendido perdiendo las esperanzas de que Leo nunca más volvieran con él, sin embargo quedaba una esperanza y oportunidad de pedirle disculpas y que revelara lo que sentía, pero, su rudo ego y orgullo testarudo se lo impedían, además que el temperamental pidió a sus hermanos y al rededor que dejaran ese tonto plan.</p><p>Una noche, Leonardo salió de la alcantarilla, sin decirle nada a nadie, quería estar un momento a solas fuera de su hogar, pero Raphael de casualidad lo vio salir, le pareció algo extraño que lo hiciera y sin avisar, sin que Leo se diera cuenta, Raphael lo siguió desde lejos, quería saber que era lo que su hermano mayor iba a hacer.</p><p>Leo brincaba de techo en techo, alejándose cada vez más de lo que le atormentaba y sobre la situación con su rudo hermano, después de haber recorrido cierta distancia, se quedó sentado en la orilla de un techo. Tiempo después Raphael llegó, quien sigilosamente se escondió detrás de una puerta de concreto, la tortuga de los sai se quedó mirando a Leo detenidamente, luego bajo la vista un poco apenado por lo que había ocasionado, después respiro profundo, muy lentamente comenzó a salir de su escondite, pero se detuvo y volvió a regresar a su lugar, pues alguien se acercó a Leo, a su Leo, era... Karai</p><p>- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, Leonardo? – el de azul se reincorporó</p><p>- Quería alejarme de algo que me molesta hasta el día de hoy – hablo con pesar y tristeza en su corazón</p><p>- ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? – frunció el ceño</p><p>- ... No es nada importante</p><p>Raph apenas si podía escuchar lo que ellos dos decían, ¿acaso ya no era importante para él?, luego el temperamental sintió una extraña sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que la humana estaba muy... pero muy cerca de su hermano; apretó los dientes y puños al mismo tiempo, quería ir a ese lugar y gritarle a Karai que no se acercara más a Leo ya que le pertenecía, sin embargo se contuvo, quería ver hasta donde llegaba esa "conversación"</p><p>- ¿Y no quieres venir a dar una vuelta conmigo?</p><p>- No estoy de humor para andar en compañía – ella se acercó muy sutilmente al rostro del líder, pero antes de que sus labios hicieran contactos, Leo con una cara molesta la detuvo</p><p>- Dame una razón para no hacerlo</p><p>- No quiero estar involucrado en otra situación amorosa... ya aprendía la lección</p><p>- ¿Quién fue la tonta que rompió tu corazoncito? – sorpresivamente Raph hizo un repentino movimiento haciendo un poco de ruido, sin embargo para su suerte un gato salió de ahí, Leo estaba por contestar esa pregunta pero se detuvo, no era buna idea darle mucha información personal al enemigo </p><p>- Con... alguien muy cercano a mi</p><p>- Y no quieres que te ayude a olvidar ese mal amor? – hablo con una gentil voz seductora</p><p>- No, pero... gracias por intentar hacerlo, ya es hora de que me vaya, sino los chicos me preguntaran a donde fui y lo siento por lo de tu oferta – rió nervioso</p><p>- No hay problema, hay mejores que tú, querido Leonardo</p><p>Raph se sorprendió por las palabras y acciones de su hermano mayor, tenía la necesidad de revelar lo que sentía pero no quería parecer un tonto enamorado que cayó a sus pies, no era de ese tipo, quería esperar un poco más solo para calmar la situación y tensión en todo lo que pasaba.</p><p>Luego de un par de minutos Leo se fue una vez más a la alcantarilla, Raph espero un poco hasta perder lo de vista, respiro profundo para calmar su corazón y luego se preparó para ir sin ser visto por Leo, sin embargo algo lo hizo quedarse paralizado, quien luego cayó en la azotea abruptamente casi inconsciente, un dardo se le había inyectado en su brazo, luego la silueta semi borrosa de Karai apreció justo en frente de él</p><p>- No es bueno espiar a las personas, Raphael – y luego cerró sus ojos hasta caer en un profundo sueño</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 11</p><p>Leo despertó normalmente en su cuarto, después salió a desayunar, mientras que sus otros hermanos se extrañaron de no ver al temperamental, sin embargo él no estaba en ningún lado.</p><p>- ¿En serio no lo han visto? – preguntó Mikey en la cocina</p><p>- No – respondió cortante Leo</p><p>- Qué extraño de Raph de desaparecer así de la nada – frunció el ceño el inteligente, en ese momento el t-phone del líder comenzó a sonar, miró el nombre y se percató de que era Raphael, luego contestó</p><p>"Hola querido Leo"</p><p>"K-karai"</p><p>"Raphael aprendió la lección"</p><p>"¿Qu-qué lección? ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>"Raphael nos estaba espiando ayer en la noche y ahora lo tengo, tal vez se lo obsequie a mi padre cuando llegué, solo espero que Xever no se exceda de lo que le está haciendo" – rió y después abruptamente cortó la llamada</p><p>- Karai tiene a Raph – dijo el líder estando lívido</p><p>- ¿Cómo fue eso posible? – preguntó el científico alterado y confundido</p><p>- No tengo la menor idea, sin embargo debemos traerlo de vuelta</p><p>EN UNA CELDA</p><p>- ¡Qué se siente ser un débil ahora Raphael! – exclamó el pez con piernas metálicas, mientras lo golpeaba estando atado e indefenso</p><p>- Si tan solo.... Estuviera libre... te patearía el trasero – gruño molesto y con un monto de moretones en su cuerpo</p><p>- Supongo que ya es suficiente – lo miró de reojo, luego sin previo aviso con un golpe en el plastrón lo deja sin aire en sus pulmones, mientras quedaba de rodillas, quien luego cayó al suelo, mientras temblaba de dolor – ahora si ya es suficiente, Destructor los quiere vivos para acabar lentamente con todos ustedes – dijo Xever para después salir de la celda, dejando sólo a la tortuga.</p><p>Tanto Leo como los demás llegaron la guarda de Destructor; Karai tenía el plan de armarles una emboscada, para capturarlos rápidamente y luego entregárselos a su padre como muestra de su hazaña. </p><p>Los cuatro entraron a la sede, sin previo aviso varios robopies saltaron a su encuentro, haciendo que los chicos se colocaran en defensa, al mismo tiempo que sacaban sus armas</p><p>- Chicos – hablo el líder mientras destrozaba a uno de las máquinas – quiero que me cubran, iré a buscar a Raphael</p><p>- No te preocupes – hablo Don</p><p>- Lo mantendremos bajo control – dijo Mikey</p><p>El líder se apresuró a buscar a su hermano, velozmente se dirigió a las celdas que poseía el lugar</p><p>- Raph... - llamó – Raph</p><p>- ... Leo, p-por aquí – Leo se guió por el sonido de su voz, luego encontró la celda, después con sus katanas rompió el candado, después abrió la puerta, y con una pequeña cuchilla rompió las ataduras de su hermano</p><p>- ¿Cómo fue que te capturaron?</p><p>- Con gusto te lo diría, sin embargo quiero salir de aquí primero</p><p>- Tienes razón</p><p>En otro lugar</p><p>- Chicos, vámonos de aquí – ordenó el hermano mayor teniendo a Raph a su lado, sin embargo, muy inesperadamente Destructor llegó antes de lo esperado, quien sorpresivamente apareció por detrás de ellos sin que estuvieran en guardia.</p><p>- No se irán de aquí tan fácilmente – hablo Destructor con su lúgubre voz y con sus irrompibles garras de acero en manos las empuñó con el fin de desgarras a las dos tortugas de azul y rojo, repentinamente Leo empujó a Raph, provocando que Destructor dañara gravemente el plastrón de Leo, traspasando hasta la piel que protegía el plastrón, los tres hermanos e quedaron estupefactos, luego actuaron lanzando una bomba de humo, después que el humo negro con púrpura se dispersará - ¡Maldición! – exclamó, luego miró a su hija – Karai ¿¡cómo permitiste que escaparan!?</p><p>- Lo lamento mucho padre, lo tenía todo a la perfección, sin embargo todo falló, creí que yo sola capturaría a las tortugas pero veo que te he fallado</p><p>Mientras tanto en la alcantarilla, Donnie atendió a su hermano en el laboratorio; durante el trayecto, Leo había perdido mucha sangre; Splinter se dirigió al laboratorio a ver lo que estaba pasando, cuando entró se quedó alterado por lo que observó</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – preguntó con preocupación</p><p>- Destructor ha herido a Leo – dijo Mikey con miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar a su hermano mayor </p><p>- Hijo mío – dijo Slinter dirigiéndose a Donnie – ¿Leonardo se pondrá bien?</p><p>- La verdad sensei... no lo sé</p><p>- Leo... - musitó Raph mirándolo con miedo y temor de las palabras mencionadas por su hermano</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 10</p><p>Leo estaba en constante observación dentro del laboratorio, se hallaba inconsciente a causa de la contusión en su plastrón y por la pérdida de sangre que había tenido.</p><p>— Don... ¿él estará bien? – inquirió mientras se sentaba aun lado del líder y tomaba su mano</p><p>— Sí..., sin embargo no sé cuándo despertará – bajo la mirada ante la situación – también pensaba en hacerle una trasfusión de sangre</p><p>— ¿Por qué no lo haces? Debes hacerlo – ordenó el de rojo mientras se levantaba de su siento y miraba fijamente al de púrpura</p><p>— Lo haría... si tan solo su sangre no fuera tan rara</p><p>— ¿De qué estás hablando?</p><p>— Leo tiene un tipo de sangre muy diferente al mío, al tuyo y al de Mikey – dijo una breve pausa - ¿qué quieres que haga ahora? – hablo molesto ante la lógica que había</p><p>— No lo sé- dijo con desesperación..., luego puso una expresión triste – todo fue mi culpa</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>— En primer lugar... no debí haberlo seguido aquella noche..., de no haber sido así... nada hubiera ocurrido</p><p>— ¿Cómo por qué lo seguiste? – frunció el ceño</p><p>— Quise ver a donde iba y... quería ver si no cometería alguna estúpida locura; como quitarse la vida o algo así; debí haberle dicho la verdad desde hace tiempo</p><p>— Ya no puedes culparte por lo que paso, nadie sabía de nada que fuera a ocurrir, tranquilo – consoló un poco para que no se sintiera más culpable por lo que decía – Leo despertará, pero... no creo que sea el mismo</p><p>— ¿Cómo dices?</p><p>— Sin la transfusión Leo... no podrá hacer muchas actividades como antes y... posiblemente se enferme más seguido y... a estar más débil</p><p>Después de estar así por un par de minutos, luego, los dos decidieron salir</p><p>— Leo sigue vivo ¿verdad? – preguntó Mikey con preocupación hacia su hermano más alto</p><p>— Sí Mikey, el pronto despertará </p><p>— Y... todo volverá a la normalidad</p><p>— Supongo que sí...</p><p>En ese instante, Abril y Casey llegaron a la alcantarilla, luego los dos se dirigieron a las tres tortugas </p><p>— ¿Es verdad lo que pasó? – preguntó algo alterada la pelirroja</p><p>— Sí, no se preocupen, Leo se recuperará - agregó el esbelto</p><p>— Me alegra eso – comentó Casey – no queremos que uno de nuestros amigos muera</p><p>— Oye Donnie- hablo Abril</p><p>— ¿Si Abril?</p><p>— Creo que ya no estoy tan enojada... contigo y con Mikey</p><p>— Eso es un alivio – comentó el pecoso – eso quiere decir que volvemos a ser los mejores amigos</p><p>— Creo que sí Mikey – comentó la chica – solo..., no lo vuelvan a hacer</p><p>— Para mi está bien</p><p>— Igual para mí – dijo Don</p><p>Raphael prosiguió ir a su cuarto, no estaba de ánimos para ver visitas.</p><p>— ¿Raph se encuentra bien? – preguntó Casey con la vista en dirección al cuarto del temperamental</p><p>— Eso creo – hablo el esbelto</p><p>— No lo sabían? Raph está enamorado de Leo – hablo Mikey – y hasta ahora se da cuenta – susurró, Casey comenzó a reír por la orientación sexual de sus amigos</p><p>— No sabía que sus hermanos eran gays – comentó el chico</p><p>— No es gracioso Casey – hablo la pelirroja</p><p>— No me burlo, solo no me lo esperaba de ellos dos, pero aun así lo respeto – rió un poco, Abril sorpresivamente lo golpeó en el hombro – bueno ya, ya me calmo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 6</p><p>Donnie estaba haciendo algunos análisis a su hermano caído, luego de un par de minutos, Leonardo comenzó a moverse ligeramente , había despertado al fin de su letargo, su apariencia era un poco más pálida, por la pérdida de sangre que había tenido.</p><p>— Leo – mencionó el esbelto mientras se acercaba para verlo y checarlo – por fin despiertas – suspiro aliviado</p><p>— ¿Qué paso? – inquirió confundido mientras traba de apoyarse en la almohada, éste intento colocarse firme, in embargo el más alto lo detuvo de repente</p><p>— No lo hagas, estás... mal herido – Leo miró detenidamente su plastrón y miró una venda que cubría toda su cintura, él posó una mano sobre la herida de su costado. En ese instante Mikey llegó acompañado de Splinter para ver el estado de Leo, a lo que de sorpresa se llevaron al ver a su hermano despierto otra vez</p><p>— ¡Ay! Hermano – comentó Mikey mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello – otra vez despiertas</p><p>— Sí Mikey pero... c-con cuidado... m-me lastimas</p><p>— Lo siento – se apartó de él para no seguir lastimándolo </p><p>— Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, hijo mío</p><p>— También yo – comentó Leo con un ligera sonrisa</p><p>Tiempo después, Donnie junto con Mikey llevaron a su hermano mayor a su habitación para que reposara mejor, luego de que ya estuviera en reposo, Mikey le llevo algo de comer muy amablemente a su hermano, Raph había escuchado la noticia de que Leo, había vuelto en sí, y sin dudarlo él e dirigió al cuarto del líder, luego abrió la puerta con unos pocos centímetros, notó que Leo era atendido por Mikey y que se veía muy feliz a su lado, una vez más cerró la puerta a esperar a que su pecoso hermano saliera de ahí y dejara de estar al lado de Leo..., de su Leo, bufó por lo celos que lo invadían.</p><p>Tardo parado un par de minutos, hasta que la bendita puerta se abrió de nuevo, era Mikey quien salía.</p><p>— Enano, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó molesto mientras le lañaba una mirada fulminante a su pequeño hermano menor</p><p>— Bueno... ahora Leo está más débil en su situación y con eso él come más... despacio</p><p>— ¿No hiciste nada más? – frunció levemente el ceño</p><p>— ... No que yo sepa, más que darle de comer en la boquita, espera un momento – pensó un poco – ya veo</p><p>— Qué cosa – masculló</p><p>— Alguien aquí está celoso – dijo en tono burlón mientras que con un dedo apuntaba a Raph - ¡Oye Leo! – alzó la voz hacia la puerta de su hermano mayor - ¡Raph está cel...! – inmediatamente el temperamental cubrió la boca del menor con una de sus manos No es cierto y ya deja de decir eso – susurró</p><p>— Lo haré, si lo admites</p><p>— Qué NO</p><p>— Lo tomaré como un sí y descuida hermano, no te quitaría algo que es tuyo, excepto las pizzas – ante su comentario hizo que la tortuga de los sai se ruborizara tenuemente </p><p>— Cállate, enano – lo golpeó en el brazo, a lo que Mikey se quejó un poco y luego se sobó</p><p>Después de que Mikey se fuera, Raphael se armó de valor y entró a la habitación de su líder</p><p>— Leo – musitó – Leo – hablo un poco más alto</p><p>— Uh! – el líder trató de sentarse en su cama</p><p>— Me alegra que estés bien – dijo mientras se encaminaba, luego lo abrazó por el cuello, lastimando al líder por su brusco movimiento </p><p>— Con cuidado Raph – se apartó de él</p><p>— Lo lamento – luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Leo, no tenía que haber hecho eso</p><p>— ¿Qué cosa?</p><p>— Que... tú te sacrificaras por mí</p><p>— Solo lo hice porque somos hermanos, no por más – hablo seriamente mientras se volvía a cubrir con las sabanas y daba un ligero bostezo – oye Raph, tuviste razón todo el tiempo, el amor entre nosotros no existe, solo fue algo estúpido de mi mente delirante </p><p>— ¿E-en serio... crees que fue... algo estúpido tratar de... enamorarme?</p><p>— De hecho, así tú lo pensaste y ahora rectifico..., sí..., sí lo fue</p><p>— Eres un... idiota</p><p>— ¿Eh?</p><p>— Ahora yo soy el que te busca – se acercó para besarlo sutilmente en los labios</p><p>— Solo lo dices porque me tienes lastima</p><p>— No es verdad, ahora yo me he enamorado de ti – comenzó a besarlo</p><p>— Si claro – se separó de él, apuesto que ahora mismo me quedan 5 días de vida y por eso lo estás diciendo</p><p>— No es así, te equivocas, es verdad que ahora yo te amo - Leo dudo rotundamente en sus palabras, cómo sabía que era Raph quien jugaba con sus sentimientos; primero no quería y ahora lo besaba y decía que lo amaba, sabía que Raphael era bipolar pero no para tanto</p><p>— Vete, no quiero saber nada, aun quiero descansar un poco más – dijo mientras escondía su cabeza en la almohada </p><p>— Por favor, quiero quedarme contigo a hacerte algo de compañía – rogó mientras lo movía un poco</p><p>— Quiero estar solo</p><p>— Está bien, cumpliré tu petición temerario líder – dijo para después salir del cuarto de éste, ya afuera se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizo hasta quedar en el piso – cometí un error</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 5</p><p>Raphael ahora estaba algo deprimido, porque Leo era ahora quien lo quería lejos de él, mientras pensaba, Mikey se acercó muy sutil a su rudo hermano</p><p>— Qué es lo que tiene ahora el búfalo viejo – dijo en forma de broma</p><p>— Nada que te importe – escondió su rostro tenuemente en su caparazón, Mikey de curioso se acercó más al rostro del temperamental, Raphael sacó su cabeza evitándolo</p><p>— ¿Estás... llorando?</p><p>— No – dijo cortante - solo porque no te mire de frente significa que esté llorando – bufó</p><p>— Ya sé porque estás así, ahora Leo ya no te quiere</p><p>— Así parece ser – regreso a verlo</p><p>— Y cómo crees que se sintió Leo cuando tú lo rechazabas varias veces? </p><p>— Supongo que igual – suspiró – de todas formas, él no me quiere ver</p><p>— Oye – se acercó a Raph – le mencionaste todo lo que habías hecho hace algunas semanas?</p><p>— No...</p><p>— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices ahora? Tal vez comprenda todo lo ocurrido</p><p>— No lo sé, escuchar los consejos de Miguel Ángel no es seguro que resulten</p><p>— Sabes que tengo razón – apuntó con uno de sus dedos y con un tono molesto de voz – y al menos yo sé cuándo me he equivocado y para que lo sepas, algunas cosas que comentó resultan ser ciertas – se cruzó de brazos, tal vez su hermano tenía razón, podría intentar un poco y si no funcionaba, al menos lo había intentado</p><p>Después de que terminaran esa conversación, Mikey comenzó a preparar la comida para su hermano mayor, Raph al ver una oportunidad se adelantó a hacerlo para tener una nueva oportunidad con su amado</p><p>— Si tanto quieres ir tú, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? – frunció el ceño Mikey</p><p>— Porque... yo no... quería sonar como un desesperado – le quitó el tazón de las manos</p><p>— Si ya lo estás – rió un poco – sin embargo, no me entrometeré en el amor de mis dos hermanos mayores</p><p>— Sí, claror – dijo para caminar al cuarto de su hermano, luego de que llegara abrió la puerta, él entró y cerró la puerta para quedar a solas con Leo, él lo movió un poco para que despertará</p><p>— Leo... Le-Leito – el líder muy extrañado por aquellas palabras, abrió los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño</p><p>— ¿Qué haces aquí Raphael? – preguntó indignado </p><p>— Vine a... traerte tu comida del día</p><p>— ... Gracias – tomo el tazón lleno de tallarines especiales, sin embargo Raph se lo pidió, luego empezó a darle en la boca como si su hermano fuera un niño pequeño – Raph, no debes hacer eso, no soy un niño</p><p>— Lo hago porque... no quiero que te esfuerces y mueras</p><p>— Entonces..., no viviré más de 5 días o menos</p><p>— No es eso, es que... Donnie dijo que... ahora estás más débil por haber perdido sangre, y no quiero que hagas esfuerzos</p><p>— ... Puedo hacerlo solo – prosiguió a comer con sus propias manos, luego de que terminara, Leo dejó el tazón en la mesita de noche – gracias, ya puedes irte</p><p>— Escucha Leo, yo... hice que los chicos te ignoraran hasta que volvieras conmigo</p><p>— ...</p><p>— También me atraparon porque... esa noche te seguí... y... te vi con Karai, debo admitir que... me llene de celos al verte tan cerca de ella</p><p>— ¿En serio hiciste eso? – le prestó más atención</p><p>— Sí, no quería parecer un desesperado porque tú estuvieras conmigo</p><p>— Wow... no me esperé de ti</p><p>— Y... también el día de nuestro último beso, yo me puse un perfume provocativo, por eso actuaste de esa menara </p><p>— Me siento aliviado, creí que había perdido el control – suspiró – y... a decir verdad, no he dejado de quererte, solo estaba molesto – a Raph se le iluminó el rostro lleno de alegría, quien luego subió a la cama con él, acto seguido Leo se retorció de dolor a consecuencia de que Raph lo lastimo al momento de subir</p><p>— Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó</p><p>— Creo que... ya pasó – dijo mientras se tranquilizó, luego los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, que luego comenzaron a estar en una pose muy comprometedora, accidentalmente, Leo posó una pierna en la entrepierna de Raph, a lo que él gimió débilmente , al momento, Donnie entró sin avisar, a lo que puso una cara de vergüenza al ver tal escena que hacían sus hermanos</p><p>— L-lo siento chicos</p><p>— No te preocupes, no hacíamos nada jeje – rió Leo</p><p>— No importa, Leo, necesito checarte una vez más</p><p>— Está bien – Leo trató de levantarse</p><p>— Yo te ayudó – Raph apoyó a su hermano a levantarse.</p><p>Minutos después en el laboratorio, Donatello quitaba la venda de su hermano mayor, mientras miraba la grieta que le había provocado Destructor en el plastrón</p><p>— Ya casi se cierra por completo – dijo aliviado – solo que tendrás que usar la venda un poco más</p><p>— ¿Por qué? – indagó el líder</p><p>— Para que no se te infecte y no hagas muchos esfuerzos </p><p>— Te lo dije – añadió Raph</p><p>— Está bien Raphie, te escucharé más seguido </p><p>Día 3</p><p>Leo se recuperaba de maravilla, de poco a poco varias veces salía de su cuarto, ya que se sentía encerrado y aprisionado, sin embargo no todo era malo, ya que su amado Raph había correspondido a él</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 1</p><p>Una vez más el líder se hacía un chequeo en el laboratorio de Don, aparentemente todo estaba en orden</p><p>— Ves Raph, ya estoy mejor – dijo mientras se levantaba de la camilla</p><p>— Ya lo puedo ver, Leo – comentó Raph</p><p>— Aun así, tendrás que seguir usando la venda –mencionó el científico – no querrás infectarte ¿o sí?</p><p>— No es problema para mi usarla – Don prosiguió a colocarle otra vez la venda alrededor de su caparazón – Iré a la sede – añadió, a lo que los dos hermanos sonrieron </p><p>Mientras que Leo se salía del laboratorio, Raph miró a Don</p><p>— Oye Donnie..., me preguntaba si... Leo puede hacer un poco más de esfuerzo?</p><p>— Dime para qué es y te diré si lo puede hacer o no – el temperamental se sonrojo un poco, esas cosas privadas no se dicen solemnemente – y bien?</p><p>— Es para... para algo que los dos... podemos hacer... solos</p><p>— Sigo sin entender</p><p>— Escucha, estoy planeando algo especial para esta... noche – masculló – junto con Leo y...</p><p>— Ah, ya entiendo, creo que sí..., supongo, solo no se excedan mucho </p><p>— ... Gracias Don</p><p>La tortuga de los sai se encamino a la cocina, donde de la nevera sacó un frasco de cerezas</p><p>— *O* </p><p>— Uh?</p><p>— Para que son esas? – inquirió Mikey con su mirada de curiosidad</p><p>— Para... algo que... voy a hacer con Leo</p><p>— Puedo formar parte de ello?</p><p>— ... No</p><p>— Si es así, al menos dame una cereza</p><p>— No, ya están todas listas para mí</p><p>— Solo una</p><p>— Que no</p><p>— Por fis, además me la debes</p><p>— ... Está bien, solo una – dije mientras le entregaba el frasco, Mikey tomo una cereza como lo dijo y se la comió</p><p>— Gracias hermano</p><p>Tiempo después la noche se hizo presente, Leo ya estaba por regresar a su habitación, junto con Raphael; ahora los dos dormían juntos; cuando ambos entraron, Leonardo se quedó asombrado por todo lo que vio, todo estaba arreglado y en la cama se hallaba un racimo de cerezas, Raph cerró sutilmente la puerta, luego condujo a su amado hacia la cama.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó Raph con voz seductora</p><p>— Mucho ¿lo hiciste por mí?</p><p>— Más que eso – lo besó, luego susurró – hagamos que nuestras acciones hablen por nosotros – el líder sabía a qué se refería, por un momento dejó de lado su molesta herida y se concentró en lo que haría esa noche, los dos se recostaron en la cama, quienes en seguida comenzaron a quitarse sus bandanas y equipamiento.</p><p>Raph tomó la iniciativa de tomar una cereza, muy sensualmente la coloco en la boca de Leo, éste se la comió muy sensual, después Leo tomo otra cereza en sus labios, éste se acercó a Raph, él la tomo de igualo forma y en el acto comenzaron a besarse , saboreando deliciosamente la fruta; el beso fue tomando intensidad, haciendo que Raphael quedara acostado sobre la cama y Leo sobre él, después Leo comenzó a colocarle un par de cerezas en su cuerpo, para después comerlas y lamer el lugar para excitar al de rojo, Leo hizo sonrojar a su amado, con los sensuales movimientos y lamidas, Leo estando muy cerca de su cara, bajo un poco para besar su cuello y lamiscarlo sutilmente, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba la entrepierna de éste, luego de que saliera el miembro de Raph, Leo bajó hasta su miembro y no dudó en lamer la punta.</p><p>— Aaah~ Leo... - comenzó a aumentar su respiración, luego de masturbarlo un poco, Leo decidió envolverlo con tu tibia lengua, mientras daba succionaba – aaah~ mmhphf... ah! – Raph no aguanto más y se corrió en la boca del mencionado</p><p>— ¿Estás listo Raphie? – Raph seguía jadeando y resollando mientras se sonrojaba</p><p>— Aah... sí... ngh, estoy listo para unirme contigo – y en seguida Leo comenzó a introducir un dedo en su única entrada – e-eso duele... un... po...poco</p><p>— Confía en mí, pronto desaparecerá </p><p>— De acuerdo... ngh – Leo metió el segundo dedo y luego el tercero, Raph seguía gimiendo mientras movía sus caderas, mientras que su amado daba ligeras embestidas con sus dedos, después éste los sacó de ahí y prosiguió a meter su miembro que ansiado esperaba – Ahh~ L-Leo – el mencionado quedó inmóvil por un par de segundos para no lastimar tan repentino a su amado de rojo, con delicadeza se acercó a su oído</p><p>— Voy a... comenzar a moverme... ¿de acuerdo? – Raphael asintió sonrojado, después Leo empezó a dar ligeras embestidas con su pelvis, mientras se aferraba a la cama y besaba apasionadamente a Raph, instintivamente el temperamental se aferró del cuello de Leo, al igual que sus piernas en la cintura de el de azul</p><p>— L-Leo... t-te importaría... aah ir un... p-poco más... rápido aah... nhg – empezaba a excitarse más y más</p><p>— Claro que no..., p-por ti lo que... sea – una vez más lo beso apasionadamente mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de éste; Leo empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, el temperamental no aguanto más y se corrió en medio de los dos – Ra-Raph... t-te importa si me... vengo en ti? – dijo casi exhausto</p><p>— Has lo que... gustes aah – lo besó una vez más – Te amo Raph</p><p>— Yo también Leo... ngh – el líder dio un par de embestidas, tiempo después se corrió dentro de él, luego, el ya mencionado salió de él, Leo se sentía extremadamente cansado, había hecho un gran esfuerzo, Raphael pudo ver la cara de fatiga que tenía Leo pero a la vez de satisfacción - ¿te sientes bien? – frunció el ceño</p><p>— ... sí – suspiro – no te preocupes – luego bostezo – este es sin duda el mejor día de mi vida – lo abrazó</p><p>— También el mío – Leo fue el primero en caer rendido ante el sueño y el cansancio, Raph con una sonrisa besó sus labios, luego se acurrucó junto a él para dormir tranquilo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael muy lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus pesados parpados, bostezo un poco al mismo tiempo que se estiraba, luego giró un poco su cabeza a la derecha mirando a su hermano, su líder, quien yacía a su lado durmiendo mientras la sabana cubría todo su cuerpo, solamente dejando ver una parte de su cabeza con los ojos levemente cerrados, luego de un momento, Leo se giró hacia su lado contrario para quedar de frente con Raphael; el líder abrió sus ojos solo para poder ver una enternecedora sonrisa por parte del temperamental, una que reflejaba lo muy feliz que estaba en ese momento; Leonardo se levantó un poco al mismo tiempo que se detenía y dejaba escapar un leve quejido de su boca y colocando una mano en la parte de su plastrón donde tenía la venda puesta.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el de ojos verdes preocupado por su situación</p><p>— S-sí – se reincorporo una vez más. El temerario líder tenía una venda que cubría gran parte de su cintura</p><p>— No debiste esforzarte mucho a noche</p><p>— Tenía que hacerlo para disfrutar nuestra primera vez – trató de levantarse, y una vez más se lastimó con su acción</p><p>— No te esfuerzos más del que no puedes – lo detuvo</p><p>— Está bien – el de rojo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.</p><p>— Tenemos que ducharnos – comentó el líder mientras se sentaba en la cama, sin embargo él se quejó una vez más, colocando una mano sobre su plastrón justamente donde se hallaba la herida</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa Leo? – se preocupó el temperamental</p><p>— Creo que no debimos haberlo hecho anoche – inhalo y exhalo con pesadez</p><p>— Dices que... fue un error lo que tú y yo hicimos?</p><p>— Claro que no, pero, si muero, moriré feliz</p><p>— ¡No digas eso! – exclamó - ¡odio cuando mencionas cosas de muerte!</p><p>— Jaja lo siento, no pude evitar decirlo, pero..., hablando en serio..., si llegara a suceder... me alegro de que me ames... solo quizás en estos últimos días – Raphael suspiro molesto por las palabras que su amado de azul mencionaba él tomó los vendajes y las bandanas, molesto se levantó de la cama tomando a Leo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación - ¡Au, au, au! – se quejaba - ¿a dónde me llevas?</p><p>— Al laboratorio, quiero comprobar que si seguirás viviendo </p><p>— ¿Piensas llevarnos así?</p><p>— ¿Así como? – se detuvo en seco</p><p>— Eh... pues... - se acercó al oído de Raph – anoche... hicimos el amor y... no nos hemos duchado... y... no quiero que Donnie me cuestione sobre lo que hice o no – una vez más Raphael lo tomó del brazo conduciéndolo hasta los baños, los dos se adentraron y de un momento tan repentino un grito proveniente del líder se hizo escuchar, Mikey y Splinter salieron de la cocina al escuchar tal grito</p><p>El roedor movió de un lado a otro su cabeza ligeramente</p><p>— ¿Qué cizaña le estará haciendo Raphael a Leonardo? </p><p>— No tengo la menor idea Maestro Splinter y será mejor no preguntar..., no quiero recibir una paliza por parte de Raph – luego los dos una vez más se adentraron a la cocina para desayunar, luego de un par de segundos Donatello llegó para desayunar</p><p>En el baño</p><p>— No tenías que lanzarme un balde de agua frío – se quejó el líder </p><p>— No seas un bebito llorón, temerario líder, yo también me bañare con agua fría</p><p>Tiempo después de haberse aseado y colocado sus respectivos equipamientos y bandanas, ambos salieron rumbo al laboratorio, cuando los dos llegaron Donnie no estaba ahí, éste venía entrando por detrás de ellos</p><p>— Donnie, podrías decirle a bobo-nardo que no se va a morir</p><p>— Creí que ya habías dejado de decirme así ;-;</p><p>— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Leo otra vez se está desangrado? - frunció el ceño</p><p>— ... no – añadió el líder – esta mañana amanecí con un fuerte dolor en mi herida</p><p>— ¿Sabes que lo provocó? – tanto Leo como Raph se ruborizaron de lo que habían hecho</p><p>— Fue por... lo que te... mencioné el día de ayer – hablo el de rojo </p><p>— Y... ¿cuánto fue la intensidad? – inquirió algo pervertido</p><p>— Donnie... eso no se dice &gt;///&lt; - dijo Raphael</p><p>— Si no me lo cuentan, no sabré lo que pasó aquí</p><p>— Yo no voy a decir nada de lo que hice o no hice – dijo Leo</p><p>— Donnie – hablo Raph – solo te diré que... aún me duele mi trasero u///u</p><p>— Con la poca información que me brindan, tendré que checarte otra vez, Leo, por favor, sube aquí – dijo el alto señalando una camilla, quien luego le empezó a quietar el vendaje, al quitárselo, al instante un poco de sangre brotó – Leo solo se abrió la herida, en serio Leo, no hagas mucho esfuerzo, creí que... lo harían gentilmente</p><p>— Se nos fue de las manos – rió Leo apenado </p><p>— Entonces... no hay nada malo y no Raph, Leo no morirá</p><p>— Qué alivio, ves? – se dirigió hacia Leo – te lo dije - refunfuñó</p><p>— Okay, okay, ya entendí</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado varios días después, claramente la mejoría de Leo iba en aumento, solamente tendía enfermarse más seguido, más por el remojón de agua de la última vez.</p><p>Un día normal en el laboratorio del alto, estaban Leo y Raph presente para ver la mejoría que el líder había tenido. Donatello prosiguió a quitarle otra vez el vendaje del caparazón, cuando él terminó de hacerlo, pudo notar una enorme grieta, al igual que la piel</p><p>— Bien Leo, creo que ya no lo necesitarás más y también es posible que ya puedas salir a patrullar con nosotros – comentó el listo</p><p>— Es una buena noticia para mí – añadió el de azul mientras abrazaba a su rudo hermano por la cintura. Luego salieron del lugar, quienes en el camino se toparon con Mikey</p><p>— Oh hermano, eso ha quedado muy feo *~* - dijo un poco abrumado mientras que con un dedo señalaba la grieta del líder</p><p>— No es necesario que me recuerdes como está mi herida – dijo molesto Leo</p><p>— Lo siento jeje y apropósito, que sean felices en su vida "amorosa" – rió graciosamente el pecoso </p><p>— Wow, gracias enano – contestó Raph</p><p>— Solo que yo si voy tener una NOVIA y no un NOVIO – </p><p>— Es tu decisión enano, pero que chica querría salir contigo – respondió Raph</p><p>— Alguien que realmente me aprecie – se cruzó de brazos</p><p>— Mejor dicho a alguien que te soporte</p><p>— ... ¡Oye!</p><p>— Ya déjalo Raph</p><p>— Si Raph, mejor escucha a tu novio – le mostró la lengua infantilmente </p><p>— ¡Cállate! – y de igual forma lo imitó </p><p>— Ven Raph – dijo Leo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo su cuarto</p><p>Mientras tanto, Mikey se fijó que sus dos hermanos no lo vieran o siguieran, luego con una sonrisa inocente se fue a la sede junto con Donnie</p><p>— Hola, amorcito – comentó Mikey mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente por el cuello</p><p>— Hola Mikey, no insinuaste nada ¿cierto? – preguntó, Mikey dio un saltó para estar sentado junto con Donnie</p><p>— Según yo – pensó por un momento – nope – luego sonrió, Donnie miró ambos lados, después tomo ambas manos del pecoso y lo besó sorpresivamente - me gusta mantener las cosas en secreto</p><p>— También a mi</p><p>En la habitación del líder, Leo abrazo tiernamente a Raph por la cintura </p><p>— Creo que Mikey tuvo razón todo el tiempo – comentó la tortuga de los sai</p><p>— ¿Qué dices? – inquirió confundido </p><p>— Él me comentó que... yo... revelara lo que sentía por ti pero... mi ego y orgullo no me lo permitieron, de no haber sido así... tú..., no estrías en esta situación, realmente lo lamento y espero que me perdones</p><p>— Tato tiempo que ha transcurrido y tú apenas me lo comentas... wow </p><p>— Sabes que no hablo mucho de mis pensamientos personales y... ya que estamos tú y yo solos... me decidí por... hacerlo ngh</p><p>— Raph, te perdono tantas veces como sea posible, amo tus errores y todo lo que haces – comenzó a besarlo sensualmente por el cuello </p><p>— ¿En serio? – preguntó con una mirada enternecida</p><p>— Sí, sabes que siempre te amaré a pesar de lo que me hagas y digas – los dos con una linda sonrisa compartieron un lindo beso, habiendo perdonado los errores que había cometido el temperamental. Aun así lo amarías hasta el final de los tiempos </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>